An Old Love Song
by Severus's little girl
Summary: Sirius and Selene. A mortal and a vampire. They met during the dark nights of Voldemort's terror and fell in love against the odds. Matrimonial bliss wasn't long lived as death, divorce and arrests tore their world apart. Extended summary inside.


An Old Love Song

Summary: Sirius and Selene. A mortal and a vampire. They met during the dark nights of Voldemort's terror and fell in love against the odds. Matrimonial bliss wasn't long lived as death, divorce and arrests tore their world apart. Now, three years later, they see each other once more, finally realizing just how far they had fallen in love.

Author's Notes: This is my Christmas gift to you. This story is part of the Creperum universe and is the story of the romance between Sirius and Selene. I really hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays!

Dedications: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two people. First, my friend Lisa for helping me get through this chapter so much. She got me through the writer's block and pointed out errors. Second, painfullygone from the forums for suggesting the wonderful title that I chose.

Chapter One:

How we've Fallen

"_Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Selene, I pledge before __our company to be your husband from this day forth. Let us make our two lives, one life, and let us honor each other respectfully."_

Rain fell onto deserted London streets in torrents on that dreary autumn eve. Lightning illuminated the midnight sky as rolling thunder rattled delicate glass panes in their frames. Children throughout the city clutched fearfully to their mothers on that hellish night.

While the wind howled through the trees, stripping them of the few leaves left, one woman slept fitfully, oblivious to the quick rainy staccato tapping against her windows. Blue-black hair was fanned out across her pillows as she tossed and turned, tangling herself in silk bed sheets. The constant flashes of lightning lit up her room, the flickering bolts causing her alabaster skin to glow. Her whimpers echoed softly in the bedroom, though no one was there to hear her. All traces of him were long gone from her London home; scent, clothes, ring and photos. All that remained were the memories that haunted her.

"_Don't worry, Black__…__I'll make this nice and slow for her and your half-breed__…AVADA KEDAVRA! SELENE!"_

Lightning struck the cobbled street, a booming crack resonating throughout the street. Dazzling white flashed, blinding any that were unlucky enough to see it as the sleeping woman sat straight up, a wand directed towards the creature of her nightmares.

Selene Hart gazed around her bedroom in a daze never loosing the grip on her slender willow wand. The memories were so vivid; she couldn't differentiate reality from her memories. She could feel her silk gown against her skin as her wedding ring was slid onto her finger. Every kiss felt fresh against her burgundy lips, each gentle caress upon her skin still tingled. As the lightning flashed once more, deep blue eyes scanned the room, assuring herself that that murderous mutt wasn't waiting to strike.

_"To be your husband from this day forth__….Seifer…we'll name him Seifer….something's wrong, Lady…Pettigrew…."_

Satin sheets were flung back with a snap as Selene leapt from her bed and left the bedroom. For three years she had lingered within the walls of her love and marriage. Each day was as hard as the last during those three long years after the nights of divorce, death and arrest. The old stories had lied to her all these years; her pain never eased with time. And time was all a vampire truly had. Enough time to see the end of the world.

Leaving her bedroom in a slight daze, Selene moved soundlessly through the narrow passage and down the small flight of stairs. The walls were empty of mementoes of the years; she had removed them long ago. On the main floor of her home, Selene proceeded towards the back, the rain's staccato muffled by the floor above. Down another passage and through another door, Selene entered her simple little kitchen. With the flick of a switch, light flooded the little room from the Muggles' little incandescent bulbs, oh how entertaining the magicless mortals could be.

Ignoring the chill flooding her body as she stepped onto the icy tiles, Selene busied herself for a drink, throwing her wand atop a work folder. Only the simple necessities could be found in the kitchen, not because they couldn't be afforded or were unnecessary, but because Selene was simply exhausted of going to a Healer every time she attempted to cook. Crossing her fingers and praying to whomever cared to listen to the vampire's pleas, Selene filled a kettle with water and placed it upon her stove, lighting the gas flame beneath it.

Wearily, Selene rubbed her temples as she waited for hot water. She gave her reflection, cruelly provided by the metal refrigerator door, a brief glance, cringing at her appearance. Disheveled hair and skin that reflected the lack of a proper rest in months with a simple satin nightgown to provide warmth. Nothing had been right since she met her fate with Greyback and the second half of her shattered heart was taken away months later. Her kind mocked her behind closed doors over how far she had fallen for the mortal man. And oh did she fall indeed for the Dog Star Sirius Black.

_"You never fail to amuse me, love….__charming, eloquent and such a charismatic biter…"_

The shrill whistle from the copper kettle startled Selene from her musings. Running a hand through her messed hair, Selene turned to the counter and scooped tea into the tiny silver ball, placing it in an available mug as the water poured itself in. Grasping the mug in her hand, the heat stinging her cold body, she walked over to the little table. Brushing her wand from atop the manila folder, Selene sat to examine the contents of her next assignment. If she couldn't sleep, she may as well work.

_"You work too much, Lady. Let the baddies chase themselves for once and come to bed with me…"_

Selene slammed her mug down forcibly, shaking away the memories. She couldn't keep living her life like this, as though Sirius would walk through the door at any moment. For Merlin's sake, they were divorced before they even arrested him! But why…why did it still hurt?

Sipping her steaming Earl Grey tea, Selene ignored the clenching of her heart and studied the details of her assignment. Her superiors had been considerate this entire time, but she had been neglectful for far too long. She was a Death Dealer after all. As such, she was a creature of the Underworld, an assassin and spy. For a price, she'd eliminate a target or chase a bounty. She knew how to do her job and she knew how to do it the best.

'There have been a recent string of attacks on the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, within in the confines of the Ministry of Magic. Death Eater involvement highly suspected and probable. Go within the walls of Azkaban and seek out Antonin Dolohov for information on Death Eaters within the Ministry levels.'

Selene sighed and gave a brief glance to the plans of Azkaban. She knew very well were Dolohov's cell was located within the prison walls. She had _visited_ with him several times the past three years and had been to the prison countless times in her career. Each bloody visit was worse than the last.

Grabbing her mug, Selene left the kitchen, leaving the light on for later. She proceeded towards her office, situated behind the cozy sitting room. Bypassing the sites in the room, Selene stopped near the back corner, sliding a reproduction Van Gough away to reveal a numeric pad. With a practiced ease, Selene entered the six digit password which allowed a bookcase to open the doorway to her office.

Her colleagues had made dozens of comments over the years over the level of secrecy she possessed. Selene merely shrugged them off, knowing far too well how easily spells and locks could be broken. Paranoia was just a side effect of her career; besides, with the objects in her office, it paid better to be precautious.

Walking into the office, the lights were turned on, illuminating the windowless room. A high-backed leather desk chair rested below a massive wall map, magically zooming into any desired location. A wonderful tool, but dreadful to cart around; Selene was still looking for a way to have such an object in a handier form. Potions were secured behind shatterproof glass, various weapons locked away as well. Sipping her tea, Selene gazed into the cases, pondering what she may need on her excursion. Her wand would be here at home, since it would prove a hindrance. She used the object more for appearances that necessity. Being a vampiress, a female vampire of high magical skill, her wandless magic was unrivaled by ordinary witches. That wasn't to say that she was invincible. If you merely asked, Selene could tell you various incidents were she had had her ass handed to her because of magic.

Making her decisions, Selene reached inside a cabinet and pulled out a vial of a potent truth serum; no doubt she would need it. She also grabbed a few Pepper Up potions for her own use. Her body temperature was cold enough; going to Azkaban was not going to help matters. Selene set the vials down on the walnut desk before securing the case doors once more. Drinking further from her mug, making a note to refresh the cooling liquid, she walked over to a case that had various guns locked behind glass with drawers lined neatly beneath the doors. She ignored the modern weapons and opened three locked drawers, revealing knife after knife. Each was varied in length, shape and weight, but each was as lethal as the last one. Seeing that she would be alone, Selene was adamant in taking only weapons she could keep close to her body which, when considering her uniforms, wasn't a wide variety.

Finally selecting several knives, and placing them in a row next to her vials, Selene drained her tea. It was time to get ready.

* * *

The sound of the ocean slapping against the side of the cliff was a constant, mind numbing roar. One would think after three years, you would grow used to the sound, but you never did. It only added to the insanity that was Azkaban fortress. Sirius Black sat on the hard floor of his damp, cold cell, curled up against the biting wind that came in through the bared window. All around him was the cries and screams of his fellow inmates, their lunatic rantings grating on his skull day and night. A few cells away, Sirius could hear his cousin Bellatrix screaming something over her _precious_ Dark Lord. Sirius used to wish for her to permanently loose her voice, but the fates stopped listening to him years ago.

The unearthly moans of Dementors rattled the air around his cell as the soulless guards carried out their duties. They accompanied one of the few free humans in the prison; the man who brought the prisoners their meager meals. Sirius huddled into his arms, wrapping his tattered robes around his thin frame as the little flap opened on his cell door. He tried to disappear when he caught site of the demon guards; he would be fearful of them till the day he died, which could very well be any day.

A tin plate of some unidentifiable gruel was pushed carefully into the cell, along with a stale piece of bread. "Thank you," Sirius whispered to the man, the only comprehendible words he said in a day. He made no movement to gather his dinner however, not until he heard the man and his escorts disappear around a corner. He refused to go near those things if he could possibly help it. Confident they were gone, Sirius snatched up the plate and bread, quickly taking a bite.

Once finished with the tasteless meal, Sirius returned to plate to the closed slot for collection. Once sure the plate wouldn't clatter to the ground, he made to return to his corner when he froze. Something was out of place within his level of hell. Turning back towards the door, Sirius gazed out of the bars, his snarly hair hanging about his face. He looked out as far as he could see, the sound of metal striking the stone resonating through the corridor.

There!

A woman walked towards Sirius' cell, appearing from the shadows. Black hair was cropped short, the leather clothes fitted as though a second skin and an open leather trench coat swaying with her movements. It was her footwear that revealed her for what she was; impossibly high with heels that could only be described as a metal spike. She was a vampire, a Death Dealer.

The dark haired woman stopped before his cell as Sirius stared at her. Her skin seemed to glow from the little light that dared to shine in the prison. He searched her for any clue of who she was and if she was the one that would bring about his end. It was no secret to the inmates that, when a Death Dealer entered your cell, it could be the very last thing you'd witness in this world. Not even the prisoners of Azkaban were safe from the business of the vampires.

The woman turned her head to look at him, her eyes catching his before she moved further past his cell. Sirius' eyes widened the moment he saw her blue eyes, backing away from the door as though it were on fire, not stopping until he collided with the wall. He slid down to slump on the floor, his heart racing. It couldn't have been her…the madness was finally getting to him. Azkaban finally had him in her ruthless clutches. It wasn't her, it couldn't be. Looking up to the window, Sirius caught a glimpse of the crescent moon before she was hidden once more by stormy clouds. Could it really be…Selene?

* * *

Their screams bore into her skull like hot screws, driving her towards the edge in the short time she'd been there. It had only been a few hours since she had left London, and Selene was wishing immensely she had passed the assignment to someone else. She was cold, tired, and cranky and was developing a migraine.

Hanging upside down from the ceiling of Azkaban, Selene watched the little meal boy make his rounds, shuddering under the gaze of his Dementor escorts. She felt sorry for the lad; they couldn't pay her enough to actually work here. Her little visits were bad enough. Swallowing a Pepper Up potion for warmth, Selene watched the boy and guards disappear after delivering dish after dish to the inmates.

'Finally,' she thought with a sigh, dropping from the ceiling to land soundlessly on the floor. She raked a hand through her freshly cut hair, shaking lose any lingering droplets from her trip; she cut her hair whenever on official business as a Death Dealer. A safety precaution if nothing else; far too many times had a target grabbed her by her braid in effort to injure or stall her during fights.

Untying the sash of her trench coat, Selene walked down the corridor, unbothered by the fearful inmates. They knew her for what she was and knew that she could bring their death in a moment, not that many of them would have cared. As she neared Dolohov's cell, she could feel someone watching her in a different way that the others. This one wasn't afraid of her.

She stopped before the cell of the wizard that stared at her, using the opportunity to remove the stolen iron key from her pocket while the man continued to watch her. Selene glance at him a moment, her eyebrows furrowing as he backed away like she had bitten him. Shaking her head slightly, Selene tried to rid the idea from her mind; the man was far too thin to prove a proper drink. Nevertheless, Selene felt as though she should know the wizard from somewhere. His grey eyes were so hauntingly familiar, painfully so. With the man's appearance, it would be hard to tell who he was exactly without breaking into the record room.

Composing her thoughts, Selene stopped before the home of Dolohov, unlocking the heavy door.

"Hello poppet…"

* * *

A good hot scrubbing was in order. Most definitely in order.

The entire trip was a waste of time, Selene concluded. She could barely get anything out of the man, let alone anything useful. Only riddles and ramblings. Exiting the cell, Selene slammed the door shut before locking it, leaving the unconscious wizard to nurse a black eye. Selene had had enough when he lunged at her five minutes into the interrogation.

Mentally prepairing the verbal lashing she would be giving her bosses, Selene proceeded down the corridor, biting her lips in irritation before stopping at the cell from earlier. She gazed curiously at the heavy locks, ignoring the maddened cries around her. She hadn't seen a room so heavily guarded in decades; part of her wondered who required such precaution, but the clenching of her beatless heart showed that she already knew. His grey eyes were enough to unnerve her and strike her curiosity all at once. With a hesitance unbecoming of one in her profession, Selene approached the barred window to gaze at the imprisoned wizard within.

Pale moonlight and cold winds from the sea poured in from the outer window, moonbeams falling onto the man huddled below. Filthy and tattered robes hung from his once regal frame, long matted black hair hung like a curtain around his gaunt face. The mortal within seemed to sense his vampire watcher and raised his grey eyes to her blue. Selene's heart gave a painful twist as the wizard rose, never breaking eye contact, and approached the door. Selene stepped closer, away from the shadows, and wrapped her fingers around the biting cold bars. She ignored the stench around them as he stopped a breath away from her. His immeasurable grey eyes held the soul of a beaten man, but the faint spark proved that he hadn't been completely broken in these three years.

"A-Are…are you real?" Sirius Black managed to croak out, his voice harsh from disuse. It was painful to see how far this proud wizard had fallen.

Selene couldn't answer him…she didn't trust herself to speak. Painfully slow, Selene removed the fingers of her left hand from the bar and reached through. Her hand shook as she reached for him…she couldn't though, she just couldn't. Barely a nail's length away from touching him for the first time in 1095 days and 15 hours, Selene couldn't do it…

But he could.

Sirius' bony hand slipped through the bars with ease as he reached to cup her cheek; whether to comfort her or to prove she was no illusion, Selene cared not. The moment his touch graced her skin, Selene's resolve cracked. His thumb rubbed gently against her cheek bone as a tear fell from her eye, becoming trapped between their flesh. Oh how far she had fallen for his love.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of An Old Love Song. After this, the story will go into how they met and so forth. If you've got questions or comments, don't hesitate to leave a review.

Have a happy and safe holiday! Selene

**Originally Posted: Monday December 24, 2007**


End file.
